


intoxicated

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, percobaan u///u, tes tes tes 1 2 3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Trey ingin bisa lebih lama meracik cinta bersama Jade di bawah belaian malam sendu.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **intoxicated © peach_milktea**

Dengan seprai putih tidak lagi berbentuk dan gelas anggur yang terjatuh di ujung meja hingga tetes terakhir likuid kemerahannya mengotori beludru, tempat peraduan Trey Clover tak ubahnya bahtera yang remuk redam dihantam amuk badai pasang.

Di antara lenguh yang berujar membawa bara bersama dengan kecupan singkat, Trey tidak sekalipun melepas pandang pada sosok dalam bayang-bayang dominasinya. Trey mengajak bibirnya menari liar lagi, meski tanpa senandung yang menyertai gairah mereka malam ini. Rasa anggur itu masih terkecap kuat. Begitu memabukkan, seperti kekasihnya. Bibir yang semula sudah merah sekarang kian merekah. Sampai Trey memutuskan jalinan saat ia kembali merindukan suara basah itu mendesahkan namanya.

“Trey-sa—” Jade meraup udara dengan tamak. Seolah enggan menyisakan barang setitik saja untuk pemuda yang berhasil menghasutnya dalam kabut hasrat. Jade berkeringat basah. Cengkramannya pada seprai kusut semakin erat seiring Trey mendesak lebih jauh.

Lengan Trey menyentuh pipi Jade yang merona, mengelus perlahan, terbenam kian dalam. Jade menahan jerit hingga bibir digigit. Bibir ranumnya jadi sedikit berdarah.

“Sshh, jangan lukai bibirmu, Sayang.” Trey kembali mendekat, menjilati luka. Kecapnya merasakan asin bercampur bau besi. Lidahnya tidak berhenti, malah merayap turun ke leher, memberi kecupan lain, menjilat, menghisap, dan mengigit pelan. Meninggalkan jejak, Jade tidak mengapa bila ruamnya akan lama menghilang. Ia memang milik Trey, bukan rahasia lagi.

Ada yang mengetuk birai berkali-kali, bertubi-tubi. Hujan ingin mengusik. Dingin turut menggerayangi kedua raga tanpa busana. Tapi bak tarian api, dingin tertanggal bahkan sebelum ia sempat bergabung. Pekik lemah Jade terbenam dalam derasnya rintik air di luar sana.

Trey ingat semua bermula karena tuntutan tugas keduanya sebagai tangan kanan. Malam ini rencananya, mereka berdiskusi. Lalu sebotol anggur menjadi alasan untuk menepis kantuk. Walaupun akhirnya kantuk benar-benar sirna dan berganti dengan birahi. Trey tidak menyalahkan anggur pun nafsu yang telah memuncak. Malah kelihatannya semesta menyetujui dengan tumpahan air dari langit.

“H-hei, Trey-san.”

“Iya?” Trey sengaja memberi jeda pada temponya.

“Kalau Riddle-san dan Azul tahu soal ini, aku yakin mereka akan marah besar.”

Ah, bisa-bisanya memikirkan prahara dalam kegiatan mereka memadu rasa. Jade memang terbiasa untuk secepatnya menuntaskan tugas, Trey sudah tidak heran. Tapi keterlaluan ketika tiba-tiba mengingat tanggung jawab di saat ereksi mereka perlu diperhatikan.

“Jade, tidak ada salahnya kita istirahat sejenak.”

“Istirahat?” Jade mengulang, “Yang ada kita akan semakin lelah, Trey-sa—”

Kalimat Jade rumpang. Trey tidak peduli. Bibir kembali menyambut bibir. Jade melenguh panjang saat Trey berhasil menerobos masuk. Lidah yang lebih dominan bergerak-gerak, melilit-lilit seperti ular memerangkap mangsanya. Surai hijau kian kusut dijambak, lagi-lagi Trey tidak peduli.

Jade tidak pernah lupa rasanya cumbuan seorang Trey Clover sejak pertama mereka bercinta. Jade mengeluh Trey tidak pernah memberinya ampun. Sensasi perih akan membekas berhari-hari tapi tetap saja Jade jatuh dalam jerat yang sama. Bahkan, apa pernah ia menolak? Tidak pernah sama sekali. Selama Trey yang menggagahinya, Jade malah menikmati rasa sakitnya.

Bibir Jade semakin membengkak. Napasnya setengah memburu hingga mulutnya setengah terbuka. Trey mampu melihat air muka Jade yang merona kemerahan akibat nafsu. Tangannya lantas bergerak menghapus sisa-sisa saliva. Manik dwiwarna Jade pun menatap merayu. Pemandangan ini terlalu erotis. Jade amat menggairahkan.

“Lihat siapa yang mendesak saat sebelumnya ingin berhenti.”

Pandangan Jade tidak fokus tapi ia tahu Trey menyeringai. Kepalanya terasa kosong akibat terlalu hanyut pada stimulan yang diberikan Trey terhadap tubuhnya. Kombinasi anggur kelas atas dengan Trey, nyatanya tidak baik untuk Jade. Tahu begitu Jade tawarkan saja bir murah, supaya alkoholnya tidak sekuat ini dan Trey tidak akan sekacau ini.

“Cepat selesaikan ini, Trey-san.”

Jade jadi terdengar tidak sabaran padahal yang ia mau cuma menyelesaikan tugas tepat waktu. Trey mengurai tertawa.

Trey lekas membalik badan Jade hingga wajahnya menghadap bantal. Leher belakang kini menjadi sasaran. Areal itu disesap kuat, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan kentara di antara putih pucat. Rasanya Trey ingin menandai setiap jengkal kulit yang mampu ia jangkau. Erangan nikmat Jade tertahan. Trey meminta Jade untuk melepaskannya.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Jade merasa panas merambati pipi. Satu desahan panjang lolos dari bibir sensualnya. Trey menyukai desahan itu. Trey menginginkannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Gerakannya dibuat menjadi semakin cepat, decit kaki-kaki ranjang ikut menjerit tak terkendali. Jade merasakan Trey semakin membesar di dalam dirinya sampai-sampai napas terasa sangat sulit untuk diraup.

Hentakan demi hentakan bermuara menjadi puncak kenikmatan. Keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan dan merasakan buai surga dunia sekali lagi. Trey merengkuh Jade, memangkas jarak keduanya, dan lekas mengecup kembali bibir Jade yang terasa manis. Bedanya sekarang jauh lebih lembut dari sebelum-sebelumnya meski tetap intim.

Persanggamaan ini berakhir. Andai saja bisa lebih lama. Trey ingin bisa lebih lama meracik cinta bersama Jade di bawah belaian malam sendu. Sekarang ada kewajiban lain yang menanti. Tapi izinkan ia sebentar saja menghirup bekas percintaan mereka yang menguar kuat di udara.

“Berhenti membuat muka mesum begitu, Trey-san.”

“Hanya seperti ini di depanmu, Jade.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhuk.. belum pernah bikin yang gini, mohon maaf kalo kurang memuaskan u///u


End file.
